Ace x Reader: Shipwrecked
by SuranK
Summary: A devastating series of events leads to you and Ace being stranded on a desolate island in the Grandline. Will the two of you make it off alive? Will love bloom during such a disheartening situation? Read to find out!


**Ace x Reader- Shipwrecked [18+]**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **You and your pirate crew have recently arrived in the Grand Line! Fortunately your ship managed to pass through Reverse-Mountain sustaining only little damage. You and your team rejoiced! Using your log pose, you and your crew traveled to Whiskey Peak from Twin Cape. At Whiskey Peak you are greeted warmly, however once night came all the the island's inhabitants turn on you! During the commotion you and a few of your crewmates managed to escape the island. Your log pose was damaged during the fray, leaving you and what's left of your crew to travel around the Grand Line aimlessly. One afternoon you spot what looks like a large raft off in the distance; you scream for help, your heart filled with hope. That hope quickly turned into despair. Cannon fire launched from the ship, and without enough crewmates to man your cannons, your ship began to capsize and sink. You and your crew jumped overboard and watched as your hopes and dreams vanished into thin air. Off in the distance you heard a loud laughter which would eventually fade out over the horizon. Days passed, you managed to stay afloat on some of your ship's debris but you knew it was over; you haven't eaten or drank since the incident and the sun's powerful rays sapped you of what energy you had left. All of your crewmates have already died from exhaustion. You lay flat on your debris, cursing your luck. You can feel yourself fainting.**_

 _ **Is this the end?**_

 _ **As you shut your eyes you hear what sounds like a boat approach you. A dark figure looms above your lifeless body. You fall unconscious.**_

You slowly open your eyes. A cool breeze sweeps over your body; a canopy of trees swaying above you. You lean forward and gather your surroundings. You're lying on a bed of leaves in the shade. You can hear the crashing of waves on the beach in the distance, the smell of the sea in the air. You discover beside you a canteen and an array of fruits. Your eyes widen and your stomach growls! You leap over to the fruits and begin to devour them, taking no time to chew. You quickly open the canteen and begin to drink rapidly.

" **You're lucky to be alive" says a nearby voice. You start choking on your water! 'Who the hell said that!?' you think to yourself. You take a moment to regain your composure and then turn around. A tall young man with long black hair steps out from behind a nearby tree. He is wearing black boots, long black shorts, and an orange hat with a** **smiling and** **frowning** **faces on it. You can't help but notice how muscular and toned he is, your eyes thoroughly "** **inspecting" his body.**

"You like what you see?" the man said with a smirk.

 **You take a few steps back, sporting a menacing glare.**

"Hey, hey! It's just a joke. Relax." He takes a few steps forward and takes a seat on the ground a few feet infront of you. He picks up a piece of fruit in both hands and eats them both whole. You make a face of astonishment. 'He ate those faster than I did!' "You better get some before I eat it all." the man stated with a full mouth.

 **You reluctantly sit across from him and begin to eat what you could. "Who are you?" you ask.**

The man chewed for a few seconds and then replied, "Oh me? The name's Ace." he replied, taking another large bite of his fruit. "How about you?"

 **That name sounds so familiar to you, but you can't quite remember where from. "My name's [y/n]..." you respond. Almost as if he didn't hear you, he continued to stuff his face. "So, Ace, can you tell me where exactly we are?"**

He looked up at you and swallowed what food he had in his mouth. "Hmm, that's a good question. Some random island on the Grand Line I suppose." he said replied while scratching his face. "We may or may not be stranded here.."

" **Huhhhhhh!?" you shouted. "How did you manage THAT?"**

He licks the corner of his mouth to get the last bit of juice from the fruit. "Hey now, this isn't my fault." he explains. "I found you drifting in the middle of the ocean and as I tried to take you somewhere safe we got caught up in a crazy storm. My ship sustained some pretty serious damage so we should consider ourselves fortunate to have found this island when we did." He takes a swig of water. "If I didn't find you when I did you definitely would have died in that storm."

 **You become overwhelmed with guilt, it's true that if it weren't for him you'd be dead right now. You bowed your head to the ground, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, thank you for saving my life."**

"No need to be so formal, I wasn't just going to let a lovely woman like yourself die out on the open sea." He let out a big smile.

 **You look up at him, an angelic beam of light breaking through the canopy behind him. Your eyes begin to dilate, your heart begins to race. It has been many years since you met a man as charming as Ace; your life in recent years has been plagued with dirty, disgusting men who don't even know the meaning of the word chivalry.**

"Anyway, I'm going to be spending the next few days trying to make repairs to my boat, and if we're lucky we won't have to go through anymore of these storms while we're on this island."

 **"Okay.." you replied with a blush.**

 _ **As if the god of the sea was listening to your conversation, that night the island was pummeled with heavy rain and intense winds. Lucky enough, the two of you discovered a small cave farther inland and took shelter there for the night. Ace let you use the single blanket he had.**_

The rain is coming down hard, your clothes are drenched from exposure. The two of you sit together in the dark cave, a chilling silence fills the air.

 **"It's pretty cold in here, don't you think?" exclaimed Ace. You look over to him and nod in agreement, your body shivering. "I'll start a fire for us." He got up and gathered a few sticks on the floor of the cave.**

Behind your chattering teeth you replied, "Good luck starting a fire in t-this w-w-weather, the wood in here is probably too damp to catch a spark."

 **"Normally that would be true, but I have a unique method of starting fires." He bundles the sticks together in the center of the cave and places his hand on the wood. Ace's hand begins to glow red, heat waves radiating from it. You stare in amazement, 'How is he doing that?' you wondered. Suddenly, his hand bursts into flames, the wood quickly becoming engulfed in fire. He pulls his hand back, the newly created fire begins to roar. "That should be good enough for now." Ace proclaimed proudly.**

"H-how did you do THAT?" you yelled out with a bewildered look on your face.

 _ **"I ate the Mera Mera no Mi devil fruit, which is why my shipmates call me Fire Fist Ace."**_

Fire Fist Ace!? THE LEGENDARY PIRATE Fire Fist Ace? Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates! You were staring face-to-face with one of the most notorious pirates in all the seas! Your body became overwhelmed with both fear and excitement. 'What should you say? What should you do?' It's not everyday you get to meet a handsome legendary pirate. Your skin became flushed.

 **"Are you feeling alright?" Ace asked, stepping closer toward you. He placed his hand on your forehead. "Woah, you're burning up." You became even more excited, your heart beating even faster than before. "If I were you I'd get out of those clothes before you catch a cold."**

"What!? You want me to get.. Undressed?" You shield your body from his eyes.

 **"It's just a suggestion, you can do whatever you want." he responded as he walked to the other side of the cave to lay down. You look at him out of the corner of your eye, his eyes were closed. He was right though, you had to get out of those wet clothes or you ran the risk of getting sick. You lowered your blanket and began to unbutton your shirt, looking back at Ace after each button.**

"Here, I'll put my hat over my face so you don't have to worry." Ace tilted his hat over his eyes, blocking his view of you.

 **For some reason you became upset when he assured you he wasn't going to peek. You wondered what his reaction would be if he did see you in your underwear, you wondered if he would lust for your half naked body… Your mind briefly began to fantasize the situation. 'NO NO NO!' you screamed to yourself inside your head, 'he's a legendary pirate! He probably isn't interested in a normal girl like me…' You became discouraged. You finished undressing and laid your clothes out to dry. You curled next to the fire, covering yourself with the blanket. You took one last glance over at Ace to see if he was still awake. Your eyes widened and your face turned red; Ace was looking directly at you from just under his hat! Your eyes met with his! Startled, he quickly lowered his hat over his eyes, a drop of sweat running down his face. 'Was he actually looking!?' You turned your head back toward the fire. 'No way..!' You forcibly shut your eyes and eventually managed to fall asleep.**

 _ **The following morning the two of you were greeted with blue skies and a soothing breeze. Ace decided to go to the beach to attempt to mend repairs to the boat while you were tasked with gathering food. The island you are stranded on is a lot larger than you previously imagined. Not only did it have an abundance of fruit, it also had a waterfall surrounded by a beautiful foliage of flowers and brightly colored trees. Finding enough food for the next few days was a cinch. Once you dropped what you had off at the cave you decide that you'll check on Ace at the beach.**_

As you approached the shore you saw Ace with his damaged boat a short distance away. He was hard at work scoping out the damage in more detail. "How are things going?" you asked standing next to him. "Is it bad?"

 **"Things aren't looking too good" he replied, "some of the major components that make this boat run have been damaged beyond repair.." The boat is very different from how you thought it would look; it was quite small, probably only large enough to carry two people at best, and and a strange set of thrusters on the back.**

"How does this boat work? It doesn't even have a wheel to steer it with." you asked out of curiosity.

 **"It's actually my own design. The way it works is I use my fire to activate the thrusters which propel it through the water. I simply steer by moving my legs." He pointed out the different parts that made it tick and the damage to the thrusters which prevented the ship from running. "Looks like we won't be going anywhere any time soon."**

Without a boat, the two of you were stuck on this island. "Couldn't we make a raft or something?" you suggested.

 **"A raft wouldn't last long out in these seas" Ace explained with a sigh. "Our best chance is to hope a passing ship sees us." Ace laid into the sand, staring into the blue sky. "There's nothing we can do about it so we might as well make the most of the situation."**

The situation was dire; the two of you were trapped on this island with no means of escape… yet… for some reason you weren't scared. But why? Maybe.. maybe it's because of _him_. You don't know why, but knowing that you're stuck here with Ace made you feel like everything was going to be alright, that you were going to be safe. You sat next to him, your arms crossed on top of your knees, and looked out at the sea's horizon. "It's beautiful isn't it." you spoke calmly. Ace looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. "The sea, I mean." you continued, "I've loved the open ocean ever since I was a young girl. I've always dreamed of going on great adventures across the sea, seeing all the amazing things the world has to offer." You began to frown. "I guess it wasn't meant to be.. there's no way someone like me could last on the Grand Line.." You buried your face into your arms and mourned the loss of your dream.

 **"Don't say that!" Ace responded sharply, "You should never give up on your dreams!" Your lifted your head up with a baffled look on your face, tears forming in your eyes. "I'm just like you" he continued, "ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a pirate, I wanted to be free and live my life to the fullest. I never gave up on that dream and look where I am now… so don't cry, we're going to make it out of this. I promise."**

His words filled you with hope. He made you realize that as long as you work hard for your dreams it will eventually come true! "Thank you so much Ace!" you yelled out, throwing yourself on top of him and giving him a big hug. He was very surprised, blushing from your sudden embrace. A few moments passed until..

 **"Ummm, [y/n]..."**

"Yeah?"

 **"You're smothering me with your boobs..."**

*awkward silence*

 **You get off of him and move back to where you were sitting. You say,"Sorry.." with a red face.**

"He he, it's okay." he responded while looking off in a different direction. "So how was the search for food?"

 **"Oh yeah! It went really well, I actually found this really nice waterfall east of the cave that would be a great source of water!"**

"Nice find, I was actually a bit worried about our water issue but it looks like we'll be fine." Ace stood up and did a quick stretch. "I'll go check it out and get some water, you stay here and stay on look out for ships."

 **"Gotcha." you replied with a smile on your face.**

 _ **About an hour passed since Ace left to gather water from the waterfall. You passed the time by drawing in the sand while also looking out for ships, but none ever appeared. The sun began to set, the sky turning into a wonderful mixture of reds and oranges. Ace has been gone for a while, hasn't he? You decided to investigate.**_

You slowly made your way through the island terrain, the waterfall just up ahead. The sun has almost set, making it a bit more difficult to understand where you were but you were confident you were going in the right direction. Soon you could see the waterfall, the sky's reflection glimmering off the water.

 **As you approached the treeline around the water you could faintly see Ace standing in the water. You were about to call his name until you noticed he was… naked!? You dart behind a few nearby rocks and start to breathe heavily. 'Why is he naked?' you wondered to yourself. You slowly peaked over the rock, his back facing toward you. He was pouring the water over his head and was rubbing himself with what looked like a sponge. 'Ahh, he's taking a bath. I better leave him to his privacy.' You begin to walk away from the waterfall.**

…

 **You immediately go back to your spot near the rocks. 'I'm such a perv!' you screamed to yourself in your head. You were so nervous you were shaking, you slowly peaked your eyes over the rock. His back is still turned toward you; the first thing your eyes are drawn to is the Whitebeard Pirates tattoo on his back. Despite his muscles his skin still looked smooth and sleek. You peek your head out a little more to get a "better view". The water is up to his waist.. 'Damnit!' Ace starts to bend over, half of his ass coming out of the water as he does it. You get an instant nosebleed.**

Suddenly he starts to turn to your direction! You quickly duck back behind the rocks. TOO CLOSE! You darted back toward the cave before your cover was blown! Once you finally reached the cave you fell to the floor and caught your breath. Your face was still red from seeing Ace as he bathed. You start to fantasize what the rest of his body looked like, all the things you'd do to him… "Are you okay [y/n]?" WTF!? You look up and there he is standing above you! You spazz for a few seconds, throwing your hands over your mouth to suppress your screams.

 **Ace looked down at you with a confused face. "A-Ace, uhhhh, where were you?"**

"Oh, I was just washing up at that waterfall you told me about.."

 **"Nice! That's nice!" 'Ughhhhhh, i'm acting so weird!'**

"Uh huhh… well i'm gonna go start up an S.O.S. fire at the beach." Ace left the cave for the beach, you still lying on the ground.

 **"GAAHHHHH, I'm so STUPID!"**

 _ **A few days passed with no luck of a ship passing by. Over the next few days you got to know Ace even better, the two of you would spend entire nights telling each other stories. You became very attached to him. One night the temperature was very cold, so much so that the usual fire wouldn't deter the cold surface of the cave floor.**_

Even though you were lying next to the fire, your body wouldn't warm up. You were shivering constantly. Ace, lying a short distance away, couldn't help but notice your discomfort. "Are you alright, [y/n]?" Ace asked, with a worried look on his face.

 **"Just a bit cold, but I can handle it.." you replied, letting out a small sneeze.**

"Come here."

 **"For what?"**

"Just get over here, I'm gonna help ya out."

 **"okay.." You got up from your spot and moved over to where Ace was sleeping.**

"Lay down next to me."

 **"You want me to lay down.. with you?"**

"Trust me." He gave you a reassuring smile.

 **You slowly lowered yourself to the ground next to him. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in close. You were baffled but didn't resist his actions. Your body pressed up against his, his chest in direct contact with your arm. Once again, your heart began to race, your blood boiling. He wrapped both his arms around you. He was so warm, the cold in your body instantly disappeared. It was as if, for just a moment, you were in true serenity.**

"Is that better?" he asked. You nodded in agreement. You relaxed your muscles and sank further into his embrace, wrapping your arms around him. The two of you were so close, your breath reflecting off his chest. You wished this moment would last forever. The two of you soon fell asleep, cuddled together.

 _ **The next day the two of you spent even more time together; the two of you would gather food together, would watch the sea together, and laughed together. Once again, the sun began to set and the two of you headed back toward the cave.**_

You were somewhat upset that the day was already ending, the two of you had so much fun. You began to wonder whether there was anything you could do to convince him to stay out a bit longer. Suddenly, you had an idea! "Hey, Ace?"

" **Yeah?"**

" I was just thinking.. wouldn't it be fun if the two of us went to the waterfall to chill?" You became anxious, is he gonna agree?

" **That does sound pretty fun actually!" He gave you a big smile.**

'YES! It worked!' "Last one there is a Den Den Mushi!" You began to sprint through the forest,

" **Hey, wait up!" Ace followed suit, laughing as he chased you. A few minutes later you arrived at the waterfall first.**

You shouted out, "VICTORIOUS!" followed by laughter.

" **Damn, didn't know you were so fast [y/n]." He gathered his breath for a moment. "How's the water?"**

You took off your boots and dipped a single toe into the water. IT'S FREEZING. "Shit, it's cold.."

" **Hmph, leave this to me!" Ace stepped toward the edge of the water and stuck both his arms in. They began to glow red, bubbles forming on the surface of the water. Suddenly, in a flash of light, fire surged through the water. You stared in awe. After a few seconds he took his arms out. "There we go, that should do it." He stuck his chest out and planted his hands on his hips. VICTORIOUS!**

You dipped your foot into the water again, the temperature was perfect! "Wow! It feels so nice!" you shouted out in glee. "I'm getting in!" You quickly threw off your shirt and pants, having nothing but your underwear on. You look back at Ace after you stripped, he was surprised how open you were about your body. He couldn't help but stare at your body for a few seconds before averting his eyes. You gave him a friendly smile and stepped into the water. "Aren't you coming in?" you asked.

" **Uh, yeah! Give me a second!"**

"Better hurry before the water gets cold!" You splashed water in his direction but he managed to dodge it just in time.

" **Why you..!" A grin grew on his face and he quickly began to strip off his clothes, wearing nothing but his underwear. He ran into the water after you. As soon as he got in you splashed more water on him. "Hey! Cut it out!" Immediately after you splashed a large amount of water into his face. You let out a loud laugh. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?"**

"What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" You stuck your tongue out at him. The two of you began to splash water back and forth for several minutes, mocking one another and laughing the whole time. During one of your splashes you accidentally lost your footing and fell into the water. Ace laughed so hard that his laughed echoed across the entire island! A few seconds later you emerged from the water. "It's not THAT funny!" you responded.

" **Ha Ha Ha, I think it's hilarious!" He continued to howl in laughter.**

"Whatever.." You began to rub your left eye. "I think I got something in my eye."

" **Hold on, let me check it out." he replied while walking over to you, a small chuckle still in his voice. He stood over. "Let me see." You opened both your eyes widely, your eyes connecting directly with his. "Hmm, it's.. probably… nothing.." He became lost in your eyes, stunned by your beauty.. You became lost in his eyes as well, the world around the two of became tuned out. Your pupils began to dilate.**

"Ace.."

" **[y/n].." He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in. Your faces were so close.. Ace began to move his head closer to yours, you followed suit. The two of you puckered your lips and closed your eyes. Time began to slow, all you could hear was your heart beat. Your faces got closer, and closer…**

*Kiss* **-BEGINNING OF SEXUAL CONTENT (Optional)-**

 **Your lips remained connected with his for what seemed like an eternity. The two of you pulled back and stared into eachothers eyes once more. You were both blushing. A second or two passed… Ace quickly placed his lips back onto yours and began to kiss you passionately. He began to lean more into your body, kissing you more intensely. You wrapped your hands around his neck and began to kiss him just as forcibly. The two of you continued to kiss, your lips never separating. He began to run his hands up and down your wet back, frequently touching the most sensitive spots. You stopped to let out a moan. Seeing your reaction he continued to rub your sensitive areas. He was driving you crazy, your nipples becoming hard beneath your bra. But that wasn't the only thing that was hard; you could feel something long and stiff poking you through Ace's underwear.**

You withdrew your lips from Ace's mouth. "That night when it rained and I took off my clothes I saw you staring at my half naked body. I got so _excited_ knowing you watched me as I stripped~" Your lips connected with his once more.

 **He then withdrew his lips from your mouth. "That first day when I took a bath at this waterfall I saw you peeping on me. You wanting to see me naked turned me on so much.." Your lips came together once again, your tongues clashing for dominance. The two of you moved towards a large smooth Boulder near the edge of the water. You pressed Ace against the stone and began to play the dominant role. You rubbed his chest and abs as he moved his hands to your ass, tightly squeezing it. Your hands found their way to his underwear and began to rub his bulge.**

"Hmmm, what's this?" you asked while biting your lip. You started to rub the outline of his cock, making sure you spent extra attention to the tip. He let out a loud moan, his body trembling momentarily. His erection became even larger! "Do you like it when I touch you here?" you whispered with a perverted smile on your face. He responded with another moan followed by heavy breathing. Looking him straight in the eyes, you slipped your hand into his shorts, wrapping your hand around his manhood; the tip of it sticky with his pre-cum. As you moved your hand up and down his shaft you could feel it throb in response. 'He's really enjoying this..' You laid him on a stone slab next to the boulder and grabbed the top of his shorts, slowly pulling them down to his knees. His cock flung into the air, swollen and wet with cum slowly dripping down. You could feel yourself getting wet between your legs, 'It's so big!' you thought to yourself.

" **[y/n].." Ace moaned. You firmly grasped his shaft and began to move your hand quickly up and down. His body writhed with pleasure, he would breathe loudly whenever you stroked it just the right way. Soon his entire cock was slippery with cum, making a squishy noise during each stroke. It started to throb, his hips starting to bounce upward. "[y/n], if you keep doing that I won't be able to hold it in for much longer!" You continued to pleasure him faster and faster. Suddenly his hips thrusted forward and a stream of thick white juice shot out into the air, landing on his body. He shot another stream, then another! Finally his hips relaxed and he began to breathe normally. You were amazed by how much there was, and seeing the thick cum pour down his cock made you even hornier.**

"Ace?"

" **Yeah..?"**

"It's your turn.." You stood over his body and slowly slid down your underwear, revealing your soaking pussy. Ace's eyebrows rose, he couldn't take his eyes off of it! You got on your knees and positioned your pussy several inches over his face. "Do you like this view better?

" **I love it.." he replied enthusiastically. You started to rub it, drops of your cum landing on his face; you were so turned on you weren't even embarrassed.**

"It turns me on when you stare at me with those lustful eyes.." you replied. You slowly moved your arms behind your back and unhooked your bra. It slid right off your breasts and landed on his forehead. Ace couldn't resist! He grabbed both your breasts, massaging one while softly tweaking the nipple on the other. You let out a moan, more cum dripping out. He leaned up and began to suck your breasts, gently licking your nipples. You desperately wanted him inside of you. You got in position over his cock and slowly started to go down. The tip starts to press against your opening, but you aren't gonna stop there. You slide the rest of Ace inside of you, you yell out in pleasure. Ace looked at you intently as you rode him, trying to hide his immense pleasure.

" **You look so hot [y/n]." he inserted before moaning some more. The feeling of him going in and out of you was like nothing you've ever experienced. You leaned into him as he thrust his manhood back and forth inside you, your boobs pressing against his chest. He started to rub your back again, touching the same spots as before. You could feel his wet cock lubricating your pussy, intensifying the pleasure. You couldn't help but scream after each thrust. You moved your head down to his nipples and began to lick and suck them. He moaned out, his nipples becoming hard. You ran your hands through his hair and then planted his face between your breasts. You couldn't control yourself any longer!**

"Ace, i'm.. i'm gonna cum!" You started to fuck him quicker and quicker, getting as much pleasure out of it as you could. You let out a large moan as you orgasmed all over his cock. Cum poured out of your pussy onto and covered his crotch. You collapsed on top of him, both of you covered in each other's cum. You looked him in the face.

" **I love you [y/n]."**

"I love you too Ace~" You lied together in your newly created mess, blanketed in love juices. Once the two of you regained your strength you cleaned up in the water and returned to the cave where you cuddled the whole night.

 **-END OF SEXUAL CONTENT-**

 _ **When you first arrived at this island you prepared for the worst; death was at the door, and he was growing impatient. But, the opposite happened. This past week has been one of the most memorable adventures you've ever had. One of loss, but also one of love. You would have given up already if it wasn't for him; you would have opened death's door and accepted his cold embrace. However, Ace saved your life. He gave you the will and motivation to keep living. Every morning you would wake up in his warm arms, the fire inside him keeping you warm. The two of you became inseparable, you would constantly hold his hand and he would hold yours. You didn't want it to end.**_

You and Ace were laying on the beach, kissing passionately, smiling together. You were latched onto him his arm, occasionally rubbing his muscular chest. Birds flew overhead, waves crashed against the shore, the ocean breeze rustling through your hair. It was as if this island was actually paradise. Suddenly, you spot something off in the distance.

 **"Ace, look! Over there!" You pointed to a boat a few kilometers out.**

Ace flung himself upward, he looked where you were pointing and saw the ship too! "Alright! Now's our chance!" He ran over to a pile of dry leaves he had made earlier and quickly lit them onfire with his fist, smoke quickly raising into the sky. A few minutes passed and you could see the boat starting to change it's course.

 **"They saw the smoke! We're saved" You ran over to Ace and hugged him tightly.**

"Ha ha! Told ya a ship would pass by eventually!" The two of kissed and you rested your head on his chest. But then it hit you: you realized that since you two were saved… then this island adventure was coming to an end… The ship docked just off the shore, the crew aiding you in bringing ace's damaged boat to theirs. Ace gathered his things from the cave and you two boarded the ship. As it began to depart, the two of you looked back at the island. "Ya know [y/n], i'm gonna miss this island." Ace said with a somewhat sad expression on his face.

 **You looked up at him, and then looked back to the island. "Yeah… me too..". Soon, the island disappeared over the horizon.**

 **A few days passed as the ship traveled to a nearby port town. There, Ace found a blacksmith who was able to repair his damaged thruster. The repairs took a few days to complete.. that last few days you'll get to be with Ace. The time came, he was about to depart… the two of you walked together toward the pier where his finished boat was.**

Ace's boat floated in the water next to the pier the two of you were standing on. You both stared at the bobbing vesile. This is the end. "Well…" he spoke, "it's time for me to.."

 **You tightly wrapped your arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you." You began to cry. He began to pet your head.**

"Don't worry" he said, "Once i'm done with my mission i'm sure i'll see you again.."

 **"Promise?"**

"Promise." He hopped onto his boat. "Don't give up on your dreams, alright?"

 **"Don't worry, I won't!" His feet burst into flames, his thruster began to produce exhaust. Fire spewed out from the thruster and the boat rapidly propelled forward. He looked back at you with a great big smile and waved. You waved back. "Goodbye!" you shouted out. Then you whispered to yourself, "See you soon.."**

Suddenly, you see the boat returning!? You were baffled, 'Is something still wrong with it?' you wondered. His boat pulled up next to you once again. He gave you a big smile. "Hurry up and hop in." he requested.

 **"What? I thought you were leaving?"**

"I am." he responded, "but not without you.." Your eyes widened, tears flowing down your cheeks.

" **Ace!" You hopped onto his boat, wrapping your arms around him from behind. "Thankyou.."**

"Lets go!" He kicked his boat into high gear, it powered through the water. It seems like this is just the beginning of your adventures with the man whom you love.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED..?**_


End file.
